harry potter son of James potter and Sarabi
by J.W Raptor Blue Is The Best
Summary: After the King of all pride land found out that he mate have two cubs instead of one he taken her son who is Sambi bother but he was taken away from her, now she along with Sarafina along with her daughter are in England with Sarabi first mate. Hope u like it. Paring Harry / Nala Sarani/James /Lily and Sarafina/Sirius Black.


Africa, Pride Land, Pride Rock.

31 July 1980s

As the queen of all the pride land has given birth two beautiful looking cubs, that she just been given by the gods in the sky, after she have made love with a human male one night, and another one with her mate who is the King of all the pride land.

But he doesn't know that she has cheated on him, with the male human who was enjoying his time here as he was learning about the history of pride land, from her mate father who happy talking together about the past.

That made pride land, one of the great place to see in Africa. But she learn alot about his kind after she was talking with him, before she was the mate of future king back then before he was given the rule by his father.

" How come you got two cub Sarabi my dear, as I only remember that we made love once this year?" Mufasa said to his wife/mate who is watching her new born cubs in front of her.

"I don't know Dear, because thing do happen alot when we lionesses are pregnant." Sarabi said to her mate, but feel bad for lieing to him.

"I see, as I never understand about female. So what are you going to name the second son of are, as I name him Sambi." Mufasa said to her as he picked up the one that look alot like him along with his eyes colour as well.

" I think I name him Harry." Sarabi said to her mate as she hold the other cub to her, as her mate is more found in her first cub that look alot like him.

" That a nice name for him. But Sambi is going to be the future king one day not him." Mufasa said to her as he doesn't see Harry as a king like he does for Sambi.

" I see dear, but they are both to young to be King yet, but in the future when they are a little older then we can find out." Sarabi said to her mate as she was more found of Harry as he look a lot like her but he got James hair/mane But he also got her eyes.

" he will not be here by the tomorrow dear, because I am taking away so we can keep Sambi safe." Mufasa said to her as he doesn't like the other young cub that his mate given birth too.

" WHAT?" Sarabi said to her mate in shock about what he is doing to her Harry.

"You hear me Sarabi, that it." Mufasa said to his mate as he made his way over toward her, but put his son down as he picked up Harry, so he can get on with training Sambi to be the next king of all of pride land.

" You put him down this instinct Mufasa." Sarabi said to him as she saw him left her with her other cub, but she stop as she saw her friend Sarafina enter into her home.

"What this all about Sarabi?" Sarafina ask her best friend as she knows her from a young age.

So as Sarabi told her why she was not in the mood about her mate, she was unhappy with him after what he just did to her son Harry, that look alot like her.

" I never know him like to do that before. Why not you do the same Sarabi as I will join you with my daughter." Sarafina said to her friend as she is a proud mother and a great friend to the queen of all the pride land.

" What about Sambi?" Sarabi ask her friend who was with her new born daughter.

" leave him with him Sarabi, he can get look after by other lionesses who are more loyalty to him then us." Sarafina said her as they planned on leaving the pride for good and never returned back.

" Right." Sarabi said to her.

" He is gone now for good." Mufasa said to his mate.

" You need to find another mate to look after him Mufasa because I never coming back here again with Sarafina along with her daughter, so do look after him." Sarabi said to her now x-mate.

" Fine, you are no longer the queen of all pride land, now leave me." Mufasa said to her in a tune of mad at her.

" Fine, come along Sarafina." Sarabi said to her friend as they both went of to find the monkey name Rafiki who can help them to find Harry and live with him.

After they have found him they were surprised to see him as a human instead of a monkey they know him as.

" Ah Sarabi, Sarafina and young Nala what can I do for you?" Rafiki ask the three lionesses in front of him.

" We would like to be sent to were you send my son to, as I am no longer the queen of all pride land along with my friend Sarafina along with her daughter Nala." Sarabi said to him as she explained to him why they are here.

"I see, before I send you to Harry, you all must be human at all time, because he is in a country full of human being, that is why you see me as now because I have just returns from England." Rafiki said to them as he also explains why he is a human being.

" Right, and we do need some sets of cloths because we are females." Sarafina said to him so when they do change form they can fit in perfect a long with James kinds.

" yes I know that, so why not go in my house and change form and get dressed as the same time, so I can send you all to him." Rafiki said to them as he seat down by the tree as he saw them go in his home to get dressed after changing form.

So after about two more hour Sarabi and Sarafina, are now both a female human who are in their early 20, but Nala is still a cub so she can't change form until she is older. But now that they are both dressed in rode that witch and wizards use, because they got magic of their own.

"I see that you three are really, so please hold onto me, so I can take you to Potter manor." Rafiki said to the two females human/lioness along with Sarafina holding her cub Nala who is going to be Harry mate one day one the future.

"Right." Both Sarabi and Sarafina said at the same time.

So after they did as they were told, they soon found themselves outside a house that got the potter logo design on the front door and on some of the widow around the house that is a manor.

"WOW" Both Sarabi and Sarafina said at the same time.

But was surprised to see who was standing in the front door before them.

To be continue...

Who could it be found out in the next chapter.

Could it be James Potter ?

Could it be Lily potter ?

Could it be Sirius black ?

Could it be Remus Lupin ?

Your guess.

Please R&R thanks.


End file.
